This Biotechnology Training Program, "Leadership in Pharmaceutical Biotechnology Training Program," is currently in its fifth year of NIH funding. During its initial period, the training program has attracted a pool of talented trainees from Chemical and Biological Engineering, Pharmaceutical Sciences, and Chemistry and Biochemistry. Under the guidance of a group of dedicated training faculty and in collaboration with a pool of industrial scientists who served as mentors and offered internships, these trainees have received a broad, interdisciplinary training that features not only science and engineering fundamentals, but also strong training in ethical conduct of research, a focus on entrepreneurship and intellectual property, and coaching in leadership. In this renewal application, we describe how trainees from diverse backgrounds in life sciences and engineering will receive state-of-the art training in a cross-disciplinary, team-based setting that will allow them to become the future leaders of the pharmaceutical biotechnology industry.